The Origin of The Name 'Kagamine Rin'
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: Mikagane Rin mengikuti kegiatan Homestaying sekolahnya, di Perancis. Tanpa ia sadari, kegiatan itu menyebabkan nama keluarganya berubah menjadi 'Kagamine' Bagaimana reaksi Rin? Apakah ia senang menjadi seorang 'Kagamine? OneShot. NONCEST. RnR please


**The Origin of The Name 'Kagamine Rin'**

(c) Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan/Mikan/

**Summary**: Mikagane Rin mengikuti kegiatan Homestaying sekolahnya, di Perancis. Tanpa ia sadari, kegiatan itu menyebabkan nama keluarganya berubah menjadi 'Kagamine'

**Warning! **OOT, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Typo, judul ga nyambung sama cerita, etc

**Disclaimer **Vocaloid bukan punya saia yang pasti... saia cuma punya plotnya...

Yo! Mikan-chan desu~ Maap nih, Mikan kabur dari VT dan B2S .)o..

Ini mengantar kepergian Mikan(?) ke Jogja 8D, selama 5 hari, jadi mungkin B2S sama VT minggu depan apdet(skalian libur, nyari inspirasi)...

Ini inspirasi saia dapet dari curcol kakak spupu saya, yang kangen pingin homstay ke Perancis lagi... jadi saya 50% dengerin, 40% ngebayangin jadi fanfic, 10%menanggapi kakak saia *dibuang*

Ini juga hanya diambil dari Rin POV... ia saya males nambahin POV *dibakar =w=)a

Eniwei, enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Para penumpang yang terhormat, dimohon untuk memakai sabuk pengaman anda, karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas," begitu yang dikatakan oleh pramugari tersebut.<p>

Perkenalkan, aku Mikagane Rin berumur 16 tahun. Sekarang aku akan melesat menuju Perancis! Untuk apa? Sebenarnya aku mengikuti kegiatan _'Home Stay' _yang diadakan sekolahku. Kami(Aku dan teman-temanku) akan menginap disana selama dua hari dua malam. Kurang banyak. .

Aku tinggal di Jepang, aku blasteran(?) Amerika Jepang. Blang blang blang blang!~ Kedua orang tuaku bekerja di Amerika, kakak perempuanku, yang bernama Mikagane Neru, ikut dengan kedua orang tuaku, ia juga sudah bertunangan dengan Mikuo. Ia sedang kuliah di Washington, mereka hanya pulang ke Jepang saat liburan panjang. Tetapi, karena liburan kali ini mereka tidak bisa datang, aku sengaja mengikuti kegiatan ini agar tidak bosan, tetapi aku tidak diperbolehkan orang tuaku ke luar negeri, aku hanya diam-diam, ssst.

Pesawatpun _take off_...

"Uwoooo! Keren buanget!" kata Gumi dengan mata berkelap-kelip(?). Dia beli gliter dimana ya?

"Udah nyampe belom?" tanya Miki sembari menutup kedua matanya. Hal ini membuat aku dan Gumi sweatdrop. Miki memang takut akan ketinggian.

"Baru 5 menit take off." Jawab Gumi. Aku hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Sayang ya, Miku ga bisa ikut sama kita." Lanjut Gumi.

Kegiatan ini diikuti 21 orang murid sekolahku, harusnya 22, tetapi pasanganku, yaitu Miku, tidak jadi ikut.

Intinya, aku akan menginap dirumah 'orang-yang-tak-kukenal' hanya sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani~ Uowwwo~

Sigh.

* * *

><p>~(=3=)~Skip Desu~(o3o)~<p>

"Huaahhhmmm! Akhirnya nyampe juga di Bandara Charles de Gaul!" teriak Gumi senang.

"Charles de Gaulle, Gumi." Kataku mengoreksi. Sementara Gumi hanya menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa-ajalah'.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan daratan~" kata Miki bahagia sembari mencium-cium lantai(?).

Menurut jam bandara ini, sekarang pukul 7 malam. Entah berbeda berapa jam dengan Jepang, aku 'kan buta waktu.

"Okeh, anak-anak kita akan pisah disini, bertemu besok jam 1 siang disini juga, nanti kalian akan bertemu dengan tante-tante pemilik rumah yang akan kalian tumpangi."(Mikan: jujur, kok kayaknya kata-katanya kurang pas yak?) kata pembimbing kami, Meiko nee-sama(Ia meminta dipanggil begitu), yang kami beri anggukan sebagai jawaban kami.

Dari ekor mata, aku melihat sekelompok wanita-wanita yang sedang mengobrol. Menggunakan bahasa manusia yang tidak kumengerti, dan juga tidak kudengar. Sepertinya mereka menyadari akan kedatangan kami. Hal itu bisa dilihat karena mereka berjalan mendekat.

Lalu, seorang wanita berparas cantik, berambut kuning panjang mendekat kearahku.

"Are you Mikagane Rin?" tanyanya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

"A-a, Y-yes." Jawabku tergagap, aku grogi saat bertemu wanita ini.

"Nice to meet you!~ Aku akan menjadi tuan rumahmu, ayo ikut aku." Katanya dengan ramah, dan ternyata ia juga bisa berbahasa Jepang! Itu akan amat sangat memudahkanku dalam berkomunikasi.

"I-iya, nona..." aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

"Ooops, maaf aku lupa memberi tau namaku. Aku Kagamine Lily, silakan panggil aku 'mama' jika kau mau, karena aku akan menjadi mamamu selama 2 hari." Katanya lalu memberikan _wink_ ke arahku.

Apa? Ia sudah menikah? Tidak mungkin! (lebay mood=on)

"Nggg, baiklah m-mama." Jawabku ber_blushing_, sementara 'mama' hanya memberikan senyuman hangat kepadaku.

"Atau mungkin selamanya..." katanya berbisik, entah maksudnya apa.

'Mama' menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Ferrari, bo!.

* * *

><p>On the way to Kagamine Household~<p>

Aku berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan Kota Paris. Lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip bagai permen Fox. mama hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Besok siang, Rin pulang jam berapa." kata 'mama' membuka pembicaraan.

"E-eng, jam 1.." jawabku gugup.

"Oooo" lanjut mama menggumamkan lagu +REVERSE.

* * *

><p>Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, kami sampai di Istana Presiden Perancis.<p>

Ralat... Rumah Kagamine yang sangat besar layaknya istana. Kolam renang, taman bunga, patung-patung melengkapi rumah itu.

"Anggap sebagai rumahmu sendiri ya~" kata mama. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mama lalu membuka pintu rumah yang tingginya mencapai 2,5 meter tersebut. Kedatangan kami disambut oleh para _butler _dan _maid_ serta seorang pria tampan, tinggi, dan berambut kuning pucat, wajahnya dingin.

Kutebak dia adalah Tuan Kagamine.

"Halo, Rin! Selamat datang di Kagamine Household, anggaplah sebagai rumahmu sendiri ya. Aku Leon, suami Lily, sialakan panggil aku 'papa'~" sapa 'papa' kepadaku. Ternyata ia tidak sedingin yang kukira, ia sangat ramah.

"T-terima kasih... papa." Jawabku.

Aku diajak mereka menuju ruang keluarga, yang dilengkapi TV 3D, Xbox, dan gadget lainnya.

Mama melihat jam tangan mewahnya, "Len akan sampai sebentar lagi. Sabar ya~" kata mama.

Len? Siapa Len?

"Dia putra kami, dia seumuran denganmu." Lanjut papa.

Apa? Mereka punya seorang anak laki-laki? Seumuran denganku? (lebay mood= on again)

Aku hanya cengo memandangi mereka, bertemu atau bahkan serumah dengan laki-laki tidak termasuk dalam agendaku!

"_Je rentrais_!"* teriak seseorang dari depan. Menggunakan bahasa Perancis tentunya.

Dheg.

Kemudian masuklah seorang laki-laki... tampan, berambut honey blonde, bermata azure mirip denganku. Wajahku memanas, jantungku berdegup kencang, semburat merah muncul di wajah kami.

Iya, kami, di wajah 'orang itu' juga terdapat semburat merah sama sepertiku.

Sementara papa dan mama hanya tertawa kecil.

"Rin, ini Len, Len ini Rin, dia yang akan menginap bersama kita." Kata mama menggunakan Bahasa Jepang.

"Err, hi... Rin," kata Len membuang muka sembari menggaruk punggung kepalanya.

"H-hi..." jawabku pelan.

"Nah, Len tolong bawa Rin kekamarnya, ya." Kata papa.

"Kalau sudah, mari kita menikmati makan malam_._" Lanjut mama.

Len hanya mengangguk dan membawa koperku dan pergi menuju ke entah-kemana.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Sampai kami tiba didepan sebuah pintu kamar berwarna _Dark Brown_.

"Nah, Rin ini kamarmu, kamarku ada disebelah, kalo ada apa-apa bilang aja ya." Kata Len seraya tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Hueeee, _Melting_ aku, senyuman hangat menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Kalo udah ngebersein barang bawaanmu, kita kebawah ya, aku tungguin disini." Lanjut Len. Aku mengangguk lagi dan segera masuk ke kamarku.

Ruangan dengan king-size bed, meja rias, lukisan _Athena_, jendela besar serta berandanya. Tidak lupa lemari pakaian berwarna putih disamping meja rias dan TV 32 inch(sepertinya 3D juga).

_Aku males beresin baju mending langsung keluar aja_, pekik hati kecilku. Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun keluar dari kamar tersebut. Disambut dengan Len.

"Udah selsai beresin kamarnya?"

"Udah, err Len, ngomong-ngomong, kok keluargamu bisa Bahasa Jepang?"

"Mamaku orang Jepang, papaku Perancis, jadi aku blasteran. Kalo Rin?" Jawab Len.

Beuh, senasib kita nak, "Papaku Jepang, mamaku Amerika, aku juga blasteran."

Len ber'oo' ria, dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke ruang makan, sementara keheningan melanda kami untuk kedua kalinya.

"T-tadi kamu abis dari mana Len?" tanyaku memecah _ankward moment _ini.

"Abis jalan sama temen..." jawab Len.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sudah sangat akrab dengan Len. Bersamanya membuatku merasa nyaman.

* * *

><p>Setibanya kami diruang makan, papa dan mama sudah mulai menikmati hidangan mereka.<p>

"Ayo, kalian, cepat kesini!~" kata mama sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Len menggenggam tanganku dan berlari menuju ruang makan. Hal ini sukses membuat wajahku memanas.

"_V__ous deux__sont très appropriés~"**_ kata papa menyeringai.

"_Tais-toi!"***_ kata Len melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Wajahnya memerah. Kira-kira apa yang dikatakan papa, ya?

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, Len, _Je__suis d'accord avec__papa****~ _lagipula, mari kita makan." Kata mama.

Haduhh, Bahasa Perancis lagi, bingung aku ..

Len hanya berdecak sebal, meskipun semburat merah diwajahnya masih terpampang jelas.

Kami berdua duduk, dan mulai menikmati _steak_ kami.

Damai nan tentram, yang dipecahkan menjadi berkeping-keping oleh mama, "Len, lebih baik kamu dan Rin pergi ke taman, mama akan menyuruh _maid_ untuk menaruh makanannya dimeja taman~" ujar mama dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Sigh... ok." Jawab Len dan menggandeng tanganku menuju taman.

"L-len, kalo kamu ga mau ke taman ga papa, kok." Kataku.

"Aku mau kok, lagipula aku nggak mau ketemu papa mama dulu." Jawab Len, semburat merah muncul kembali. Kenapa ya? Apa mungkin gara-gara kalimat yang diucapkan dengan Bahasa Perancis itu?

Ketika kami sampai di taman, seorang _butler _dan seorang _maid_ sudah menyambut kami.

"Kaito, Luka, you can go, now." Kata Len. Kedua orang itupun menunduk dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Ini rumah isinya orang dari belahan dunia mana aja sih?

Len mempersilakanku duduk dan menuangkan teh ke cangkirku dan ke cangkirnya.

"Terima kasih," kataku, Len hanya tersenyum hangat. Wajahku memanas lagi.

Keheningan lagi... Canggung lagi... Bosan aku... Thor buat cerita jang hening melulu, 'kek?

.

.

.

"Err, Rin, kamu udah punya pacar?" tanya Len. Aku menggeleng.

.

.

.

"Kalo Len?" tanyaku.

"Sama kayak kamu." Jawabnya.

Entah kenapa aku lega dia belum punya pacar.

Kamipun kembali menyantap hidangan kami.

(~o3o)~ Skip Lagi ~(=3=~)

Setelah mandi dan aku membanting diriku ke ranjang. Menurut jam dinding dikamarku, sekarang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Waktunya untuk kaum hawa dan adam untuk beristirahat.

Tadi, aku berbincang-bincang dengan Len, kami berdua terbuka terhadap satu sama lain, kami berdua saling curcol xD. Kami berdua itu...

Cocok satu sama lain.

.

Menurutku sih.

Aku melihat ke arah jendela, bintang-bintang dilangit berkilau dengan indahnya. Karena tertarik, aku menggerakkan diriku untuk berjalan ke arah beranda.

Mataku terbelalak melihat indahnya malam di Paris, lampu dan bintang berlomba untuk menjadi yang paling terang. Aku berdecak kagum.

_Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan _pikirku. _Seandainya aku bisa lebih lama disini,aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Len, orang yang berhasil membuat hatiku berdegup kencang, a_ir hangat menitik dari mataku, aku segera menghapusnya.

Aku melihat keberanda sebelah, kamar Len. Len sudah tidur. Wajahnya sangat _innocent._

_Jika takdir mengizinkan, pasti aku akan bertemu mereka lagi, _pikirku sejenak.

Setelah itu aku kembali menuju kamarku dan terlelap dalam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari masuk kekamarku melewati sela-sela gorden. Dengan berat akupun membuka mataku.<p>

"Nngghh..." erangku.

"Mornin' princess~" sapa seseorang disamping tempat tidurku.

Setelah pandanganku mulai jelas, akupun mengenali orang itu, "Len?"

.

.

.

"...!" aku berteriak sangat keras, sampai-sampai Len menutup telinganya.

"K-kau tidak perlu teriak kayak gitu, aku cuma kesini buat bangunin kamu." Kata Len.

Wajahku memerah.

"M-maaf..." kataku.

"Sudahlah, yok kita keluar, sarapan..." ajak Len.

"U-umm, sebentar aku mandi dulu," kataku,

"Aku tunggu diluar..." kata Len.

Aku bangun disambut oleh pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Dan pangeran itu masih berada diluar kamarku, senangnya~

* * *

><p>Aku segera mandi, berpakaian dan segera menuju keluar.<p>

"Maaf ya, lama menunggu ya?" tanyaku kepada Len. Kulihat ia sedang mengotak-atik iPhone-nya.

"Ng? Nggak kok.." katanya tersenyum. Tapi, senyuman ini berbeda dari yang kemarin, ini sebuah senyuman...

Kemenangan? Entahlah. Aku mengintip ke hpnya, aku melihat ia sedang mengunjungi situs untuk booking pesawat. Mau kemana dia? Ah, bukan urusanku...

Aku dan Len segera menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada mama.

"Ahh, mornin' Rinny~" sapa mama kepadaku.

"Pagi, ma..." balasku.

"Tadi Len ngapain sampe kamu teriak sekeras itu?" tanya mama dengan wajah polos, meskipun penuh arti. Alhasil aku blushing.

"Ng-nggak, tadi aku cuma kaget Len udah ada disampingku waktu aku bangun..." kataku gugup.

"Oooo, bener itu Lenlen?" tanya mama dengan jahilnya.

Lenlen? Sangat cocok untuk Len yang shota! *ditabok

"Iya... dan jangan panggil aku itu lagi." Jawab Len singkat dan jelas.

"Hihi, iya, iya anak mama~ ayo sarapan dulu, Rin juga~" kata mama.

"Iy..." kata-kataku terpotong saat Len yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku dan Rin udah janjian mau jalan-jalan plus belanja oleh-oleh, mama makan sendiri ya." Lanjut Len. Aku hanya melongo melihat Len, mama juga melongo.

"Sigh, ya udah sana deh, pake ATM mama aja yang ini..." kata mama sembari memberikan kartu ATMnya.

"E-eh tapi..." aku tidak enak dengan mama, ia sudah megizinkanku _home staying_ dirumahnya, ditambah dengan ini lagi, bagaimana aku membayarnya.

"Hehehe, makasih mah! Yok, Rin." Lanjut Len. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, dan melambaikan tangan ke mama.

"Len, _bonne chance_~"***** teriak mama dari belakang, sementara Len hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Len mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya, dan mengajakku(baca:memaksaku) menuju ke mobilnya.

"Eeh, Len, kamu umur berapa?" tanyaku.

"17..." jawab Len santai.

...pantes udah punya SIM(Ga tau di Perancis disebutnya apa xD).

"Trus, tadi papa kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Paling keluyuran.." kata Len.

Aneh.

* * *

><p>Disuatu mall...<p>

Huaaaa! Mall ini Kueren Buanged~

Tapi...

.

.

Dengan uang dikantong yang hanya kurang lebih... err jika dijadikan rupiah 20.000 perak, mau beli apa aku?

"Oy, Rin, jangan bertampang madesu dong, nih ATMnya kan ada di aku." Kata Len memberikanku cahaya.

"Tapi aku nggak enak sama kalian..." jawabku malu-malu.

Len tersenyum hangat, "Udahlah, pake aja..." kata Len.

Akupun menurut, dan segera mencari barang yang kusuka. Mungkin koperku jebol jika ditaruh ini semua. Hehe...

Sementara Len mengikutiku dari belakang, sembari memberikan pendapat tentang barang yang aku pilih. Tapi, tidak seru jika hanya seorang yang belanja... Haha, ide bagus Rin. Seketika itu juga, wajahku penuh dengan seringai.

"Lenny~ bole minta tolong nggak?" kataku dengan manja.

"Glek... a-apa?" lanjut Len.

"Ta Da! Lenny cobain ya!" aku memberinya sebuah baju, yaitu baju Lolita biru dengan nekomimi hitam(Lovelessxxx). Aku mendorong Len menuju _fitting room_.

5 menit.

10 menit.

15 menit.

"Lenny~ udah belom?" tanyaku.

"..." tiada jawaban. Karena saya sarap(?), aku membuka pintu _fitting room _dengan gemas.

BRAK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Len.

Nafasku terhenti melihat...

"NYAAAA! LEN-KUN KAWAIII !~" teriakku, sementara wajah Len memerah, campur aduk antara malu, marah, dan perasaan lainnya. Nekomimi itu sangat cuocok dengan Len, TOP MARKOTOP! Semua orang yang ada disitu menengok pada kami berdua, dan ber_blushing_ saat melihat Len..

"Mou! Aku mau ganti baju." Kata Len. Hihi, mulutnya manyun~ lucu~

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri, tiba-tiba aku tersadar, sudah jam 10. Hanya tinggal 3 jam aku berada disini. Raut mukaku menjadi lirih, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Perancis...

"Oy, Rin..." suara Len membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eng, iya?" kataku.

"Jangan bengong, kita harus pulang buat beresin barang-barangmu." Lanjut Len.

Ah, benar... aku belum membereskan barang-barangku.

Aku mengangguk. Len menggandeng tanganku lagi. Kalau bisa, aku ingin seperti ini terus... saat len menggenggam tanganku.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya dirumah Len, aku segera membereskan barang bawaanku. Benar saja, belanjaanku membuat koperku menjadi <em>obesitas<em> ==a.

"Hufff, akhirnya selesai." Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 12. Berarti sudah waktunya aku pergi.

Aku keluar dari kamarku, kamar yang kupakai selama disini, dan menarik koperku menuju ke ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada mama dan papa. Darimana papa?

Mereka menunjukkan senyuman hangat, "Rin-chan, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Kata mama. Sementara papa hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, mama, papa, aku senang bisa menginap disini." Kataku menahan air mata. Mereka mengangguk. Air mataku mentes sedikit, aku segera menghapusnya, berusaha agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Kamu akan diantar Len ke bandara." Kata papa.

Tin! Tin!

Saat itu juga Len membunyikan klakson, aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Len membantuku menaruh koperku di mobil, setelah itu kamipun berangkat.

* * *

><p>Setelah Rin pergi...<p>

"Kamu nggak perlu sedih begitu" tanya Leon kepada istrinya.

"Iya, lagipula gadis itu akan menjadi bagian dari 'Kagamine' nantinya..." jawab Lily sembari menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Leon.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya menatap nanar kota Paris. Sementara Len memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan.<p>

Menitpun berlalu, kami sampai di bandara. Len menempatkan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

"Nah Len, aku pulang dulu ya, makasih buat semuanya." Aku berkata tanpa mengadakan kontak mata.

Tiba-tiba, aku mersakan sesorang memegang daguku, aku menengok kesamping dan...

Chu!

Len menciumku tepat dibibir. Lantas wajahku memerah.

"See ya later, Mikagamine Rin." Katanya sembai tersenyum. Hei! Namaku 'kan Mikagane Rin, kenapa dia... Ah, bagus, wajahku semakin memanas.

"Mou, Len-kun!" kataku sebal, kemudian tersenyum dan mengambil koperku.

"Sini, kubantuin..." kata Len. Aku menolak tapi Len memaksa. Yah, rejeki tidak boleh ditolak bukan? ;)

Aku melihat rombonganku, Miki dan Gumi, serta Meiko nee-sama.

"Disini aja Len, makasi ya..." kataku.

"Iya..." Len memberiku senyuman manis, atau... seringai?

Entahlah, aku mengambil koperku, saat menengok kebelakang Len sudah menghilang.

Hmmmh, dasar.

"Cie, cie, yang punya gebetan baru~" ledek Gumi. Cie cie yang twincest sama Gumo.

"Ehem, ehem, Hoeek... batuk saya.." lanjut Miki. Tuh ada baygon, mau?

"Biarin." Kataku.

"Sudah kumpul semua?" tanya Meiko nee-sama.

"Sudah!" jawab kami.

"Bagus, ayo kita kembali ke Tokyo~" kata nee-sama.

Setelah urusan visa dan yang ruwet, akhirnya kami bisa menaiki pesawat.

"Ahhhhh! Ga mau melayang lagi!" keluh Miki.

"Udahlah, lagipula kan udah ketemu Piko~" kata Gumi dengan nada jahil. Benar saja, wajah Miki memerah.

"Eccieeee, Miki~" kataku meledek.

"Nih, aku udah mintain FB sama e-mail Piko!" kata Gumi seraya memberikan notes kecil ke Miki. Miki menerimanya dengan senang. Aku melihat mereka sembari melamun. Ahh, bodohnya aku, lupa bertanya tentang itu kepada Len. Rin bodoh.

"Nona Mikagane?" tanya salah seorang pramugari yang memecahkan lamunanku.

"I-iya?" jawabku.

"Anda dipanggil oleh 'Tuan' yang menempati tempat VVIP." Lanjutnya. Miki dan Gumi hanya bertatap-tatapan.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kagamine Len." Kata pramugari itu.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar nama itu. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Gumi dan Miki serta tatapan heran para penumpang pesawat, aku memasuki ruang VVIP tersebut.

Hell, bahkan ada pintu besinya.

Aku membuka pintu itu, dan melihat suatu ruangan layaknya hotel bintang 5 dan seorang pemuda yang duduk di sofa.

"Len..." kataku. Len yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil langsung menengok kearahku.

"Rinny~" katanya girang, disertai seringai.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanyaku.

"Ikut pertukaran pelajar..."

"Di?"

"Voca Gakuen," heaven yes! Sekolah yang sama denganku.

"Kelas?"

"9A," Seniorku~

Aku berjalan menuju sofanya, dan duduk.

Hening melanda lagi, ketika aku mau kembali ke tempat dudukku yang semula bersama Miki dan Gumi, Len menarik pergelangan tanganku sehingga aku jatuh tertidur, dan kepalaku tepat diatas pahanya.

"Satu lagi alasannya..." kata Len. Aku hanya diam, tidak dapat menahan semburat merah diwajahku.

"_Je t'aime~"_ kata Len lagi dengan wajah jahil.

"Aduhhh, aku ga ngerti!" kataku.

"Dasar..." tiba-tiba Len mencium dahiku. Wajahku semakin memerah.

"Maksudnya 'Aku mencintaimu' baka~" lanjutnya.

"Baka? Aku nggak trima." Kataku menggembungkan sebelah pipiku. Len tersenyum.

"Tapi, _aishiteru yo_.." aku tersenyum.

"Be my girlfriend?" tanya Len.

"Absolutely, yes~" kataku seraya memeluknya.

"Thanks, _Kagamine _Rin..." kata Len sembari membalas pelukanku.

.

.

Tanpa kuketahui, Miki, Gumi, dan Meiko nee-sama mengintip dari sela-sela kunci.

* * *

><p>Drrrtt!<p>

Ponsel Lily berbunyi. Ia meneka tombol hijau itu.

"Rencanamu berhasil..." kata Lily

"_Ahh, benarkah? Thanks udah menjaga anakku, Rin.."_

"Ga papa Lola, lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi menantu Rin.."

"_Ahh, iya benar, aku juga akan menjadi menantu Len. Baiklah, trims ya Lily."_

.

.

Owari

* * *

><p>Hueee~ selsai~<p>

Jelek ya? Abal ya? T^T baguslah anda-anda mengakui...

Bahasa perancis saya dapatkan dari Gugurekasu... maap klo salah =w=)b...

Nih arti2nya..:

*= aku pulang

**= (intinya) kalian berdua sangat cocok

***= diam

****= aku setuju dengan papa

*****= good luck!

Hegegee, thanks for reading...

May i get your review please? =3 *puppyeyesabal*


End file.
